Skater Boi
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: Mungojerrie wanted Victoria, Victoria wanted Mungojerrie. he rejected him because her friends didnt like him. He left the Junkyard and earnt his name, if only Victoria hadnt been so shallow
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of obvious and Clighe i know, i hope you like :D**

* * *

Sk8er Boi

1

Victoria Glanced over to Mungojerrie as she finished her dance with a split. Mungo always watched her dance, whether she knew it or not. Admetus, Mungo's best friends, punched Mungo on the arm.

"Man, stop staring at the priss, she's out of your league," Alonzo complained whilst watching Mungo watch Victoria.

"Shut it," Mungo hissed glaring at his friends for a few seconds before looking back to the White Queen who had once again glanced his way. Bombalurina was the first one to notice and grabbed her by the arm, sneering at Mungojerrie. Victoria looked back to Mungojerrie once more before letting her friends pull her away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did you see that Mungojerrie tom? He wouldn't stop staring at you," Cassandra said with the usually smirk.

"Really?" Victoria asked with a small hopeful smile.

"I know totally weird, seriously, his coat is just disgusting, way to scruffy if you ask me, I honestly cant believe he thinks he has a chance," Bomba said with a shake of her head. A small 'oh' escaped Victoria's lips.

"But Plato's not looking to bad, and he's been looking at you," Exotica smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. A frown formed on Victoria's face.

"I guess so but you really don't like Mungo then?" Victoria asked quietly, Laughter burst from their lips.

"Nope, he is completely useless, I mean seriously, the only thing he has ever aced at was making trouble," Cassandra laughed, Bomba soon joined in and Exotica nodded along with a small smirk.

"Why?" Exotica asked, still smirking.

"No reason, just making sure," Victoria said quickly with a nod. They believed her but it wasn't true. Actually she rather wanted Mungo as well, but now she'd never tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mungojerrie sat watching his friends perform back flips and then them jumping from stupid heights in the junkyard with a sad feeling that kept pushing him away from his friends, excluding himself from them. H sat and picked at his fur, and sighed morosely. He heard the laughter of the kittens not to far away as he laid back and watched the clouds in the sky, day dreaming of Victoria, the most graceful Queen in the tribe, and the most beautiful. Maybe ten minutes later Alonzo and Admetus came and sat beside himgrudgingly.

"Look, mate, we know you like the Priss, but seriously this is driving us mad why don't you just ask her to the mating dance, if she says yes then she says yes, simple as," Admetus started, nodding at Him.

"And if she says no then its her loss, no Tom in the Tribe can sing as good as you do when you drop the accent," Alonzo continued, Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I use the accent for that song only, it works pretty well with it and anyways, I don't have any other songs without Rumpleteazer so no one notices apart from you guys 'cause you hear me makin' songs up," Mungo grumbled and looked back to the sky.

"Tell you what she is pretty fit that Rumple, don't you think Ad?" Alonzo asked using Admetus' nickname. Admetus shrugged.

"I guess, pretty good singer, nice shape, pretty funny, yea I guess she is," Admetus said with a sly smile. Mungo punched his shoulder.

"What you got the hots' for her now?" Alonzo asked and ducked from the punch Mungo aimed at him.

"No, she's my best Queen mate and I don't want to see her getting hurt you, pollicle." Mungo hissed glaring at them.

"Look mate, go ask Vicky to the dance, get it over with before we ask her for you," Admetus smiled, raising his arms in surrender, Mungojerrie snarled pushed up from the ground and stalked towards the main clearing of the junkyard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Victoria!" Mungo shouted as he jumped from over a junk pile and landed a floor in front of her.

"Yes Mungojerrie?" she questioned as she cleaned her fir, barely glancing at him. She quickly pulled on a poker face, not wanting to betray her happiness at being so close to the toms she had crushed on for so long.

"I was wondering, if you would, um, would you like to err, go to the ball with, um, me?" Mungo asked nervously as he fiddled with his claws.

"I'm sorry Mungo, I'm going with Plato," she sighed before walking off towards said tom and her friends.

In that moment Mungojerrie felt his heart shatter into a gazillion dust size pieces, they were soon lost in the wind.

* * *

**Well there you go, next chapter is coming soon, i hope you like, review and tell me what you think :P**


	2. Chapter 2

** I changed it (YAY) as far as i can tell its not screwy anymore,**

**again this is for **

**RedViper now - DeadMansLullaby **

**estie 793**

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

* * *

2

Victoria sat in her single lair as she tried to feed her two screaming and crying kittens.

"Victoria, Victoria!" came the shouting voice of Bombalurina.

"What is it?" Victoria exclaimed as she threw the rats the floor and her two kittens wrecked the den.

"Remember that Tom? Munjogerrie or whatever?" Bomba questioned as she picked up the youngest of the two kittens, restraining it as she balled into Bomba's fur.

"Mungojerrie, yea I remember," Victoria sighed as she chased the second kitten around before finally grabbing it and holding the struggling form tightly.

"Word on the street is he's More famous than the Tugger ever was!" Bomba exclaimed before blowing raspberries at the small kitten in her arms.

"No!" Victoria exclaimed, not understanding how such a thing could happen.

"Yep, and he's coming back, he's here he's going to be singing for us!" Bomba exclaimed as she hoisted the kitten onto her hip.

"Where?" Victoria asked still struggling with the screaming kitten.

"The main clearing," Bomba answered promptly as Victoria sped past her, planning to dump the kittens on Jenny. There was no such luck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You two stay here!" Victoria ordered as she placed the kittens with Jemima, who although stood in the crowd was ordered to look after the kittens without even a please or thank you. Jemima sighed as she watched her long lost friend run off to the front.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Lonz!, Admetus" Exclaimed the now grown Orange tabby, still as stunning as ever in Victoria's opinion, walked up and greeted his old friends. Alonzo and Admetus grinned there hellos with a few more words before Mungo went and stood on the old tire.

"Right Guys, its good to be home, so who wants a song?" Mungojerrie exclaimed as he paced the tire with a smile. There was loud cheers and several wolf whistles as Mungojerrie continued to grin.

"Alright, how about this little number?" Mungo grinned and a beat started up around the junkyard.

_"I was a skater boi,_  
_she said see you later boi_  
_I wasn't good enough for her_  
_She had a pretty face_  
_But her head was up n space_  
_She needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone_

_She goes 'bout the streets, Guess who's the news?  
__Skater boi and all of his new Grooves_

_She calls up her friends they already know_  
_and they've all got tickets to see my show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_  
_looks up at the man that she turned down"_

Mungojerrie's words rang through Victoria's head telling a startlingly familiar story, as he finished his line Rumpleteazer, someone they hadn't seen since Mungo had left the junkyard, did a cartwheel onto the tire seemingly out of no where.

_"He was a skater boi  
she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boi she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

_Too bad you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be _

_There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can i make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!_

_I'm with the skater boi  
I said see you later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know _

_I'm with the skater boi  
I said see you later boi  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know."_

Rumpleteazer quickly clocked Victoria in the crowd and spent most of her time singing cocking her eyebrow at Victoria or dancing with Mungo every so often to the upbeat music. When the song finished there was roars from the cats around Victoria, all wanting a Encore. Victoria just felt sick in her stomach as she turned away and walked back to her kittens. She knew now that all them years ago she had passed up the greatest opportunity to live her life with a tom she loved instead of one the ran as soon as she was pregnant. She knew she could have lived in luxury instead of the sty that she did now. All because her friends didn't like the tom she wanted, and she listened to them.

* * *

**AGAIN MAKE A FIC WITH IT LONGER IF YOU WISH :D I KNW DOME SAID YOU MIGHT SO YEA :D MESSAGE ME A LINK TO IT IF YOU DO MAKE IT AND GOOD LUCK :D**


End file.
